Monster?
by Tori-Bird627
Summary: Can a blind girl give what Leo needs? Can she teach him that love is something that everyone can have?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Written and dedicated to my sister. Thank you for being one of my best supporters, with out you, this would probably still be in the Scooby-Doo bag unposted.**

I woke up from the brink of another bad dream. Sweat making my sheets damp and uncomfortable. 'Damn' I thought as I calmed my breathing and slowed down my heart rate.

Looking up at the clock, I cursed when it read that it was 2:45 am.

Getting up, I quickly went to the bathroom and washed the perspiration off my face. Looking into the mirror I noted the tired eyes and warn face and ground. 'Maybe a walk will help tire me out…' quickly grabbing a trench coat and hat I left to go top side.

Once I reached the surface I headed strait to Central Park, knowing that very few people would be their, this early in the morning.

Still I stuck to the safety of the shadows of the trees and high bushes.

I inhaled the cool air, letting it fill my longs and energize me. 'It's peaceful here…' I thought as I walked deeper and deeper into the park, the city noises seemed to fade the farther I went, revealing more soothing sounds and…is that singing? I stopped and strained my ears until they picked up the sound of someone harmonizing softly not far away.

Moving silently he came across a clearing that was well hidden and spotted her.

She was lying on her back looking up at the clear night sky, singing softly to the stars.

Her voice was something that he never came across before. It was soft and warm, like the sun on a spring day but was seductive and husky at the same time. He marveled at how such a sound could come to be so powerful and pure from her.

Her melody was soft and sweet but was lased with sadness that he felt like he was intruding on something privet and personal but was to entranced to leave her.

He watched her and listened as she continued her sad song until the end, the air seems to hold her last note a little longer then what seemed possible as if it was as unwilling as him to not hear her sweet voice.

He watched as she slowly got up, not wanting her to stop just yet he stepped forward and jumped when he heard a twig snap loudly, startling her.

"Who's their?" she said as she scanned the area around her. 'Oh shell' he thought as he froze, hoping that she will just shrug it off as an animal or something. "I know you're there" she said her voice strong but her body was tense and she kept clenching and unclenching her jaw.

"I'm sorry" I said as I raised my hands up and walked to the edge of the tree line. "I didn't mean to startle you" I said soothingly, trying to calm her.

"I didn't mean to startle you" he said soothingly, trying to calm down my jumpy nerves. His voice was smooth yet rough, like how waves crashed against the shore.

I stared at the space in front of me, seeing nothing but blurred shapes spanning three feet then nothing. "Uh…It's rude to stare" he said jokingly trying to lighten the tension that was practically strangling the both of them. I flushed and quickly hid my eyes behind my thick bangs "Sorry…I-I just didn't expect any body to be here" I said trying to keep him talking so that I can fallow his voice and walk up to him.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would take a walk" he said as I started walking towards him, judging the distance between me and him to be twenty-twenty five feet.

"You walked quit a way, we are a mile and a half away from the lake" I said keeping my voice casual to mask the cautious steps I was taking on the uneven ground. I was fifteen feet and closing.

: I was about to turn around and go back but I heard you sing" he said, I paused when her said this. "Oh" I said, feeling my face heat up.

"What about you?" he asked, as I heard him shift his wait. "I'm an insomniac" I explained "Sleep and me don't get along" I joked, letting a smile spread across my face. When I started walking again and started closing in at eight feet he snarled.

"Don't!"

I froze, shocked and a little hurt, biting my lip, we stayed silent. Slowly I took a step forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Hello Monster readers! I'm so sorry this took so long to put up, but here it is! Chapter 2 like I promised!**

_Last time, in Monster?: _

"_Don't!" I froze, shocked and a little hurt, biting my lip we stayed silent, slowly I took a step forward._

Chapter 2:

"Don't what?" I asked, closing in on five feet. "DON'T!" he shouted, panic clear in his voice. I jumped and lost my footing and fell gracelessly on my behind.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, neither one of us breaking the tense silence that seemed to be our constant companion between us.

"Don't what?" I whispered as I slowly pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

**_P.O.V SWITCH_**

I tensed when she fell. Her face shocked and fearful as she sat frozen on the ground. Slowly she relaxed and brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Don't what?" she asked again. Her eyes not looking at me but blankly in front of her, like she was trying to see what she did wrong.

"Don't get any closer" I said keeping my voice hard, but I could hear the waver in it. She looked up at me her face from what I can tell from was confused. "Why?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side, looking like a picture of innocence with her wide eyes. "I'm…I'm a monster" I said the truth of that fact hitting me hard.

Her face and eyes soften. "You don't sound like a monster" she said as she rests her head on her knees. Bitterness fills me, "Can you not see that I am? Can you not believe that I am a monster? Can you not see that I'm not even human?" I snapped at her. My voice could and dangerous as I glared at her impassive expression.

"No I can't" she deadpans. It was like a bucket of ice water was thrown on me when she said that. "Would you like to help me see?" she asks as she held up her hand for me to help her up. "You're…" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Blind" she says for me, her lips stretching to a sad lopsided smile. "Mostly blind anyway, I can see blurs of shapes and colors but only for three feet then nothing" she supplied. I stared at her face, more importantly her eyes, not completely believing that this girl could be what she says.

"You don't believe me?" she asks though it sounds like she already knew the answer. She puts her hand down and I'm hit with a strange feeling of disappointment, she gets up slowly by her self and brushes her backside.

"Take me to one of the park lamps" she said as she held out her arm. "I don't know this area of the park well so you have to guide me" she said. Cautiously I looped my arm around hers and slowly guided her through.

**A.N.: I'm sorry readers but I have to stop it here. –Ducks out of the way of a rotten tomato- I know I promised a longer chapter but the library is about to close early. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Hello again Monster readers! I'm back with chapter 3 and hopefully it will be to your expectations!**

_**Last time in Monster?:**__"Take me to one of the park lamps" she said as she held out her arm. "I don't know this area of the park well so you have to guide me" she said. Cautiously I looped my arm around hers and slowly guided her through._

**Chapter 3:**

It was odd having her so close to me; the only other outside person that I have ever been this close to was April. And the differences compared between the two were astonishing.

She isn't all that tall, she could easily lay her head on my shoulder comfortably if she so chose to. But she kept her self strait and she kept her head down and her eyes covered with her long bangs.

"How come your not …" "Afraid?" she supplied. I didn't say anything. "You call your self a monster but you have already proven to me that your not…" she stated, "Monsters don't feel anything….they have no compassion or empathy or anything that makes us Human…even though you say your not human, there is more then one way to BE human" she explains with a tone of patience.

I moved tree branches and bushes out of her way and made sure that there was nothing that could make her trip.

"You're a good guide" she says unexpectedly. "Most of the time it takes a person a few tries to get the hang of it" she explains. "Do you have to be guided often?" I asked interested, "I don't really need them, but the school that I go to insist that I have on at all times and sometimes when I'm with people they just do it naturally" she says.

"Were you born blind?" I asked, and then blushed at how tactless I was.

She shook her head, causing her hair to go everywhere, "No I lost my site when I was thirteen" she said as she smiled sadly at me.

"How…?" I asked, not being able to help myself. She didn't say anything for a moment and when I was about to say that she didn't have to tell me if she wasn't comfortable to she spoke. "I lost it to a person that I trusted very much…." She said softly. I stopped walking and she turned to face me but kept her eyes on the ground.

"I'm sorry" I said, she nodded and bit her lower lip delicately "It was a long time ago…and there was nothing that I could have done to prevent it…" she said as unexpected tears started rolling down her face. Feeling my heart brake at the site, I gently pulled her into my arms and held her as she cried.

We stayed like that for what felt like hours, but couldn't have been longer then minutes. After she calmed down and her sobs where nothing but breathy hiccups she pulled back and apologized. "I'm sorry…I'm usually a lot better at controlling my emotions…" she said as she wiped the tear stains off of her face with the sleeve of her tight fitting hoodie. She righted herself and with a deep breath collected her emotions and managed to put a slightly strained smile on her face. "Shall we continue?" she asks and she held out her arm invitingly, but before I could take it a cruel chuckle interrupted our privet setting.

"Aww look at this guys….looks like we interrupted something boys" a voice said mockingly and out came out of the shadows, another chuckle sounded from behind and I heard the movement of bushes being rustled, we were surrounded from almost all sides.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Hello again readers! I got BIG news! I GOT INTO COLLAGE! So due to school my updates are not going to be as frequent as you (or I for that matter) would like. But here is Chapter 4!**

_Last time in Monster?: __"Aww look at this guys….looks like we interrupted something boys" a voice said mockingly and out came out of the shadows, another chuckle sounded from behind and I heard the movement of bushes being rustled, we were surrounded from almost all sides_

**Chapter 4**:

Leo's POV:

I tensed as I felt her shift from foot to foot nervously. "What's going on?" she said in a voice so small and quit that I had to strain to hear it, "I need you to trust me….can you do that?" I said as a plan formed in mind. There was a moment of silence that had me on edge as she shifted back and forth. "Yes" she whispered, with the aid of years of training I grabbed her hand and bolted towards the only opening we had to escape from and continued with her being practically dragged behind me.

"Damn it! After them!" I heard the leader shout.

Girl's POV:

We ran for what seemed like forever, branches scrapping against my face painfully, but I trusted him and only stopped when he pressed my back against a thick tree. "I need you to stay here" he said urgently as he thrusted something into my hands and guided my fingers to a button of what feels like an oddly shaped cell phone.

"When you start to hear signs of a fight I want you to press that button and ask for someone named Raph alright?" I nodded "Tell hem that I need his help and that we are two miles from Turtle pond on the east side got it?" "Y-yes" I stuttered. "Please whatever you do, do not show your self! You stay hidden until I say other wise" "Okay" tears streaked down my face as I tried to hold back the fear that was trying to freeze me in place. "Hey, we are going to be fine alright?" before I could say anything we heard the heavy pounding of running feet.

"Stay here" he said again, and then he was gone.

I stayed quit, listening to painful silence until the sound of flesh hitting flesh reached my ears, and quickly I pressed the button and held it to my ear.

Raph's POV:

I got woken up by the shrill sound of my shell-cell ringing, 'wha' in hells name?..' I thought as I answered it without checking the ID. "Mikey I swear to god if it's another one of you prank calls' I'm gunna kill ya" I growled out. Instead, what I got in response shocked me even more awake.

"I-is this Raph?" a slightly breathless and definitely feminine voice asked, fear liaising her tone. "Who's this?" I asked fully awake now.

"Please…y-your friend is in trouble and we need your help" she said panicky, at the sound of her voice I new it must have been pretty bad. I grabbed sai's and mask, already half way out the door. "Where are you?" I asked "Central Park…two miles from the east side of Turtle pond" she said "please hurry" and then she hung up.

Girl's POV:

After I hung up I slid down to the ground and covered my ears and pried that this Raph person would be here soon. 'Please hurry…please hurry…please hurry' I thought over and over again like a mantra as I tried to ignore the sounds of pain and fighting. "What's wrong freak? Can't stand thinking that your girl would like our company more then yours?" the leader of the gang taunted. "We would take good care of _all_ her needs…" before he could say anything else though he was cut off by what sounded like a punch to the jaw.

"Raph…"


End file.
